A Hero's End
by Six-Helix
Summary: First of all I own nothing...This is about the death of Dinozzo. I never actually meant for this to be his death but it kind of happened one night...well the rest you will have to read and find out about...Oh and there will be a possible TATE or GATEboth?
1. Prolouge

Dinozzo tossed in bed as he awoke from his dreams, they had been plaguing him for a long time though he did not remember how long it truly had been. Sighing he sat up remembering how real it felt...how real it always felt. Shaking as stress he stood and walked into the bathroom 'God...I don't even have to be up for three more hours...' he thought as he quickly peeled off the old muscle tee and gym shorts and throwing them of to the side. Getting into the shower he sighed again, the hot water felt good on his sore body but the water didn't wash away his uneasiness.

The reoccuring dreams had been getting to him in the worse ways, his health had gone down hill recently. Without getting alot of sleep his body always ached at times he had to miss work because he was in too much pain to move out of the bed. Today he felt like he would be putting lives in danger, but with Mcgee on vacation he had no choice but to work. He sighed as he turned off the water and pulled the curtains back, stepping onto the cold linolieum floor a chill went up his spine, "Damn, why do I have to fell like something is always after me?" His rhetorical question fell on the deaf ears of the apartment. Looking about he realized how alone he really was in this world that he lived.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony put his everday smile on as the elevator doors opened to the bright flourescent light of the bullpen. stepping out his smile faded, a look of pain flashed over him then the smile returned as he approached his team.

"Hey Kate, Boss." he flashed a smile as he took his seat and immediately began working.

"Tony, you know you're..." Kate was cut off by the voice of Gibbs, he was speaking over his coffee.

"Don't worry about being late Tony it's only the tenth time this month," his voice was sarcastic but masked beneath it was worry he truly cared about the future protege.

Tony did a mental head slap as he saw Kate's eyes fall on him he quickly buried his head into the papers. She had known something was wrong with the one she considered her brother, but had never been able to put a finger on it. for the past six to eight months he had been getting sicker and missing work, during the time she had known him he ahd always been the handsome and charming football player but now he was pale and gaunt. His once muscular appearance was now that of skin and bones. As she looked at him she couldn't help but think that she should ask him what was wrong, she decided that she would when Gibbs left to get another cup of coffee.

The phone rang and Gibbs leaned forward and picked it up "Gibbs." on the other end there was a female voice.

"Hey Leroy, how are you doing?"

"Jessica, is that you?" at the name both Kate and Tony exchanged glances. _'Jessica?'_

"Yeah I wish this was a personal call but I actually need you for something..."

"Anything Jess...whats the case?" _'Jess'_ another glance.

"Alright murder suicide its involving a Navy Jag and a gunnery sergant..."

"Sounds like my jurisdiction, alright my team and i will be there in about an hour...whats the location?"

"640 Goueo Way, its an abandoned warehouse..."

"Great...wait thats were..."

"Yeah I know...you think you can stand it?"

"No...but I will send my team alright?"

"Right!" Gibbs hung up and looked at the others. Both had shocked faces hearing Gibbs not going...

"This is your test, both of you, this is a murder suicide involving a Jag and a gunny. Before you ask about why I won't be coming I'll tell you, I am severly allergic to ubiquitous. The warehouse is full of it and thus it will kill me and as such i cant go..." his eyes fell he was admitting weakness something he never did.

Tony perked up, "Boss, isn't that a rare type of mold?"

"Yes it is DiNozzo, and its the only thing that I am allergic to, guess that makes me lucky in a way."

"Sure if thats how you look at it boss."

"Both of you get, you need to be there in less than an hour,its 640 Goueo Way take Cassidy and go." he turned back to his computer marking that he was done talking. The two got up and headed to Cassidy's desk....


	3. Chapter 2

Walking into the warehouse Kate immediately took over telling them all where to go and what to do.

"Hi, you must be Agents Todd, Dinozzo, and Cassidy?"

Kate responded, "Yes, what do you know already?"

"Well the JAG is Lt. Commander Catilina Colo. It appears that she was murdered, choice of weapon standard issue glock. It was one shot, a through and through, to the heart. Seems like a crime of passion, the Gunnery Sergant is Laris Ludo, who apparently after killing Colo then took his own life. Same weapon, one shot through and through to the mouth." Jessica spoke in a slow steady tone, her long redish black hair fell over her shoulders and down the nape of her back. What stood out were her ice blue eyes, they were almost transparent. As Kate looked at her she couldn't stop but wonder why Tony wasn't drooling over this attractive younger woman. Maybe it was the sense that she was familiar in a way, or something below the surface...

"Alright, lets search for evidence keep them away from the body alright?" Tony spoke weakly but kept the pain he felt below their depth of sound.

"Right. By the way I am Special Agent Jessica Gibbs..." with that she walked away to speak with her team leaving the rest shell-shocked mouths gaping looking at each other.

"Did she say?" Kate trailed she be his daughter?" Cassidy suggested, as Tony remained silent his breath coming in painful bursts of air.

"It doesn't matter Ducky is here." And Kate walked over to tell him what they knew. Tony and Mcgee began their separate searches, as Tony walked off he gasped with each step as sharp pains went through his back. His body ached and throbbed from the weakness he was facing, for the first time he was actually afraid that he might die at this crime scene in this warehouse. The very thought made him shiver.

"My dear Catilin what's wrong with Anthony?" Ducky watched as Tony collapsed on his side holding his chest.

"What? Nothing..." she turned to look and saw him down immediately she kicked off running to him screaming, "AGENT DOWN! AGENT DOWN!"

Tony's head was spinning, he could hear their voices, and feel their breath but he was gone buried deep within the shell of the man he had been. Inside he was screaming unable to move darkness covering him. He knew he was dying, that he could tell as he began to move groaning in pain he felt her hands on him and heard her voice...

"Damn it! Tony don't you do this to me!" she slapped his cheek hoping it would revive him but it didn't. Her eyes fell on Ducky, "Call an ambulance! Cassidy talk to Special Agent Gibbs!" as the walked away doing their jobs she kneeled there cradling him like a sick babe. She had noticed something had been wrong with him but had refused to admit that he could ever become weak.

Twenty minutes after the phone call the ambulance had came gotten Tony and Kate and gone to the hospital. Kate sat in the waiting room head on her hands waiting for the doctors. Gibbs had arrived shortly after the ambulance and had left to get some coffee. The boys were still at the crime scene.

Though she didn't have romantic feelings for Tony, Kate couldn't help but worry about him. As she sat each passing minute wrenched her heart, _'I should have talked to him...I should have known...he would have known if something was wrong with me...'_

"Kate, its going to be fine, remember its Dinozzo." Gibbs spoke approaching her.

"Gibbs, I feel like its my fault..."

"Explain."

"I've noticed something has been wrong for awhile, actually about six months, but I dismissed it as typical Tony. Gibbs what if I was wrong? What if this kills him?"

Walking to her he placed a hand on her shoulder but before he could speak the doctor came and their attention fell on him.

"Agents Gibbs, Todd." They both nodded and he continued, "he is just fine, however, I am afraid that whatever has happened is more mental than anything. Have either of you noticed changes in him?"

"I have..." Kate spoke softly.

"Well it seems they have been due to a type of nervous disorder, we are going to conduct some tests to find out what it is exactly, but we can't keep him here. You all can go see him, then check him out tonight."

"Will he be fit for work?"

"Not for a few days, let him rest then he will be."


	4. Chapter 3

Tony's eyes blinked open as he heard voices, "Boss?" he mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position. This caused great strain which could be seen in the way he was breathing, the hospital gown allowed his friends to see what they had not before. His body was basically nothing, his ribs were visible and the once quarterback look had left him. His eyes were dark and his skin pale but what stood out was the weakness in his voice.

"Welcome back Dinozzo, you had us worried there for a minute."

"Sorry guys, I...I guess I let personal get in the way of work..." he looked down now feeling bad for what he had done to them but as his head fell a soft hand lifted it up.

"No Tony don't , you haven't done anything wrong...you were scared I can see that now. But what was it you were afraid of?"

Eyes fell, "Nothing...I was just sick..." he was lying it was on his face and both of his friends knew it.

"Tony don't you dare lie to us!" Kate screamed slapping his cheek again "Damn it Tony! I thought you were dying!" tears fell down her face and she turned and stormed out her composure lost as well as the last bit of kindness she had...

As the door slammed a hot tear ran down Tony's cheek _'I didn't mean to hurt her...I would never mean to hurt her...'_

"My god Dinozzo, she loves you, don't you know that. And you have thrown that love back in her face. She hurts now more than she has ever done because of you...and I thought that you knew your way around girls. Pha you don't know anything, as far as I am concerned you are a dumb ass for letting yourself get like this." He stood and walked out as well leaving Tony to the dark room and his empty thoughts.

"Why can't I just tell them the truth, that one of them is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it?" he spoke softly as he laid down again closing his eyes.

From outside Gibbs and Kate listened to him by the aid of a speaker.

"One of us is going to die? And there is nothing he can do about it? How would he know that Gibbs?" Kate spoke softly disbelief in her voice.

"Have I ever told you that one of Tony's gifts is foresight?"

"No I think you skipped that little detail..."

"Well, since he was a boy Tony could tell when bad things were going to happen, he hates it because this is what it does to him. Makes him go mad with fear, his body takes the brunt of it and he ends up here..."

"God...how does he live with it?"

"I don't know but I have never seen him this bad before...I am worried for his life Kate, as you are."

As Tony slept his mind was full of the dream, it was an old house that he could tell. As he began to search it, he found the stairs leading to a basement. Standing on the landing he looked down and saw Gibbs hands in the air, then the glint of a gun barrel and the cocking of the hammer caught his attention and he kicked off the stairs hard launching himself at Gibbs. Suddenly all went black as the sound of a gunshot could be heard, Tony jumped awake in bed his body coated in a cold sweat he was gasping for air. He felt so alone as he saw no one near and he sighed watching the walls looking for guidance in them.

In the office Gibbs sighed as he filled out Tony's file, he knew this could be a career-ending choice he would have to make...

"Gibbs, Tony is on his way in...he is coming to get his stuff." Kate spoke a somber look on her face.

"The hell he is." Gibbs said as he stood and sat in Tony's chair, "I am not letting him go that easily, he will have to move me out of this chair before he gets to go anywhere!"

Kate laughed but the laughter stopped when Tony began to walk into the bullpen, "Boss, please don't make this a harder decision than it already is. I can't continue putting your all's lives in danger because I have problems..." he was stopped short as Gibbs spoke.

"You think that you are putting our lives in danger? Have you ever stopped to think that you may actually be saving us, or that your gifts could be used to better us as a whole? Dinozzo the problem with you is that you don't think things threw enough."

He was awe stricken at first then he nodded, "Alright...what do you want me to do Boss?"

"First tell us what this dream is about so we can help you get through it."

"No...I won't burden you with my knowledge...its alright I can handle this on my own."

"Fine then start handling it, second get to work we are one man down and Cassidy isn't the brightest gal you've ever brought onto the job." With that he stood and walked to his desk grabbing his coffee, he was still worried about him but would say nothing.

Tony had gone back to the crime scene only to return with some paint shavings, walking to Abby's lab he thought what the girl would say about his recent occurrence with the paranormal.

"Hiya Dinozzo, got anything for me?"

"Some paint shavings, but that's about it."

"Aw, I was looking forward to some grunt work...grr...alright I'll have a peek." Grabbing the bag out of his hands she immediately began to run a trace analysis.

"I'll have something on this in about 20 minutes tops...but you don't have to wait I can send it to your desk if you would like."

"Thanks Abbs." He said as he walked out heading for the morgue.

"Why hello there Anthony, Jethro told me that you were ill. Are you better now?"

"Yeah I'm fine Doc, what you got for us?"

"Well the commander had recently become pregnant Abby should be running the blood tests now, as for the gunny, well he is an odd case indeed. The bullet when through and through as Special Agent Gibbs relayed to you, but there is more, in the wound there is some paint chips. Looks to be a pale pink? Not sure though, Abby just got them..."

"I pulled the same color chips from a bullet hole in the wall..."

"Wait a minute Anthony, I am talking now..."

"Alright Ducky..."

"As I was saying, he suffered a major coronary, and was dead long before the commander. I believe we have mysterious circumstance Anthony, you know this reminds me of one time in Africa..."

"Thanks Duck, I'll tell Gibbs."

"Alright, but it is a good story..."

"Sure Ducky..." he laughed as he walked out and stepped into the elevator...


	5. Chapter 4

Gibbs woke the next morning to a slight breeze, "I didn't leave a window open...wonder what that is from?" he stood and walked to the offending window. The glass had been broken and there was blood on the jagged edges, suddenly he felt a hand fall on his throat. He kicked hard backwards but something landed in his chest and blood went everywhere he tried to speak but was silenced as a shadowed figure stood infront of him.

"Mr. Gibbs I presume?" at that Gibbs kicked at him but the thing in his chest was pushed deeper and he screamed in agony, "Looks like i was right, well you and your team are interfering in my work. Leave this case alone and you will all live, don't..." he screamed again as it was pulled out, falling to the floor he saw the offending weapon. It was a meat hook, the men left him bleeding. Mustering up all his strength he began to push himself towards the phone, and his gun. His hands fell on the cordless and he pulled it down calling 911, when the police arrived the knowledge that he was safe allowed him to black out...

The phone rang and bolted Tony out of bed, "Thats the line only Gibbs uses...huh wonder whats up?" he walked towards it and answered.

"Dinozzo."

"Sir this is Doctor Kyka, your boss asked me to call you on this number, he is in serious condition at Norfolk he says he requires your presence along with Agent Todd."

"What happened?"

"He was ambushed by men with a meat hook..."

"Oh hell i will be there in an hour."

"With all due respect he said ten minutes and counting from now."

"Just like him...alright tell him he has his ten minutes."

"Will do." with that both hung up. Tony picked up his cell phone and dialed Kate's number.

"Tony...its too damn early to hear your voice."

"Kate, Gibbs has been attacked he needs us to get to Norfolk in ten minutes...so get out of bed and get ready. I will pick you up in 5." Tony hung up and quickly got dressed, grabbing his gun from the in table he noticed something unusual about his own apartment. _"What is that doing there?" _he thought, he was looking at the only thing Gibbs had ever given him while he worked at NCIS, a custom pocket knife. Without question he grabbed it and pushed it into his side pocket then ran out and into the blue stratus.

As Kate watched from her stoop she saw Tony approach, but something else had caught her eye. In the undergrowth across from her apartment was a man kneeling behind a bush, he had been sent to establish warning in the hearts of this team, pulling out his PGM Mini-Hecate he leveled it on the Stratus knowing he was only supposed to warn them he focused on the drivers side window looking for the right moment to shoot it out. Kate had seen the glint of the cold steel barrel and ran into the street screaming at Tony to duck, seeing her actions he did so and at that moment the man took his shot sending glass all over Tony's back and the car. Hands still on the wheel he quickly swerved right and then left as he regained control. Stopping the car he got out with his gun drawn but the man had already gone.

"Tony are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem, we should call Cassidy get her over here to work the scene."

"Right you go on to Norfolk tell Doctor Kyka that 'Princess Guppy has been shined upon' he will know what it means and Gibbs will see you."

"What about you?"

"I am not leaving Cassidy here alone...it is too dangerous now get you only have 3 minutes before he thinks we are all dead."

"Why...?"

"Kate go!" and she left walking to her own car and getting in the whole time worried about him. She decided to go to his apartment tonight to talk to him after all this got worked out.

Tony sat on the curb waiting for Cassidy, blood trickled from a but behind his ear but he ignored it as he sat there. Finally she showed up and he stood walking to her car.

"Sorry about that Tony..."

"Stop right there, rule number 13 in my book never apologize to superiors they ignore it anyway." he grinned stealing one line from Gibbs.

"Alright, well lets get to work tell me what happened." she pulled out a mini recorder and Tony began to speak.

Kate walked into the hospital she was immediately greeted by Doctor Kyka.

"Hello ma'am how is Princess Guppy?"

"Princess Guppy has been shined upon." she stated as Tony had told her unsure of the words she had just said.

"Alright Agent Todd, Agent Gibbs is looking for you. Where is Agent Dinozzo?"

"I only tell Gibbs that one."

"Right follow me." and he walked down the hall to Gibbs' room.


	6. Chapter 5

Tony's phone rang he picked it up, "Dinozzo."

"We told your boss to stay away from this one...you need to stay away as well or we will kill one you love."

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"We know all about you and your team, to keep them safe stay away leave this case alone." the caller hung up. Tony growled at himself as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Someone that had a wrong number." he was lying but he was more concerned about others he spoke again softer, "Cassidy you got this from here?"

"Yeah its alright Tony you can bail."

"Good..." and he walked to her car, "Call Abby she will give you a ride."

"Right leave me with her alone..."

Tony arrived at the hospital, he completely ignored the doctors as he walked right to Gibbs' room. It was obvious that he had been here before and that Gibbs had also.

"Hey boss how you doing?"

"You are late Tony..."

"Boss, I know...I sent Kate with the password though so you know what happened."

"But I still needed you."

"Gibbs, am I not good enough to help you?" Kate popped in she was agitated now.

"You are Kate, but Tony is the only one is supposed to know about this place. Its kinda like a safe house for NCIS agents."

"Oh, and I am not an agent?"

"Tony help me..."

"Not getting into this one boss you have some explaining to do."

"Damn...look this is a place where wounded agents can come and heal and no one knows they were hurt...it is kind of like a safe house in a way because it protects us."

"So you both have been here before huh?"

"Yes this is typically were Tony recovers from his...relapses." Kate looked at the two of them they were quite serious.

"Alright I will let it slide this time but my god if either of you keep this kind of thing from me agian I will personally kill both of you." they nodded a slight grin on Gibbs face as he pushed himself up in bed.

"So Tony did you find anything out about the case?"

"Yes boss the commander was pregnant, with another of our Jag friends baby. Seems her and Commander Beckz have been going together for sometime. Last time she was seen was 3 days ago at the office since then she has been missing. As far as the gunney is concerned he has been dead long before the gunshot wound. Ducky says he was kept on ice after suffering a major coronary."

"Well seems we know alot..Kate have you found out anything else?"

"Yes...the paint chips Tony recovered are from an old lead based paint sold in Norfolk. It was only used at one location, the Sun Shine Houseing complexes at 1056 Dunberry Rd. I was going to check it out today."

"Good but we need to check it out together...for now none of us are safe alone I want you two to stay together at all times alright?"

"Boss, I am sure we're fine..."

"Tony I mean it stay together!"

"Alright boss." Tony sighed...he was going to be alone with Kate...it would be torture and he knew it.

"Now both of you get!" at that they stood and left walking to their cars.

"Well its to earlier for work...where are we going to go Kate?"

"My place has nothing to offer, food wise and such. Does yours?"

"Yeah, actually for once it does."


	7. Chapter 6

As the two walked up to Tony's apartment they appeared somber though deep down both were happy to finally be alone together.

"Tony..."

"What Kate?"

"Nothing, whats for breakfast?"

He thought about saying _'You.' _but didn't instead, "I don't know I'll see what I can round up..." as they walked into the elegant apartment laced with cherrywood finish and shades of white and pale blue, Tony immediatly headed for the kitchen.

"Is there a place a girl can sit in this apartment?"

"Typically it is my lap but for you there is a couch in the far room." he laughed jokingly.

"Your lap huh? Is it comfortable?" she grinned.

"Now now Kate none of that, go on and I'll start making breakfast." he was trying everything not to take her offer.

"Oh but Tony it is breakfast!" she walked to him and placed a hand on his soft cheek he was warm beneath her touch and he was made warmer by her touch.

"Kate...look I have always had a thing for you but..." he was silenced by her kiss, he wasn't sure what was wrong with her whether it was the stress of work or the truth behind their relationship.

"Hush Tony, for a year now we have been toiling with the feelings we have for each other and frankly I am tired of it. I want you Tony and we are finally alone." she kissed his neck nibbling at his skin slightly.

He groaned, "Kate..." he lost control as he grabbed her and lifted her from the floor. Carrying her into the bedroom he gently shut the door.

When Tony woke up they still had an hour before they had to be at work he grinned as he looked down to see Kate's arm and head on his chest. Gently he kissed the top of her head and spoke softly, "Good morning Kate."

Her eyes blinked open, "Tony...its not time to go to work yet..." he grinned and kissed her again.

"I know but wouldnt you like some real breakfast?"

"Oh...sure as long as you are cooking." she grinned and stroked his chest gently.

"Hey now I am a good cook!" he laughed then eased out of her grasp and walked into the kitchen. As he began probbing his kitchen for any speck of found he heard Kate take a seat at the bar and he grinned, "How about an omelet?"

"Sure!" she laughed as she watched him work his magic on the eggs she was mesmerized by this man that she had always loved and the things he could do to her in one word was just amazing. He could feel her eyes on him and he turned leaning over the bar gently he kissed her forehead then returned to the stove as the omelet finished he put it on a plate and grabbed a fork.

"Here you go Kate." he handed it to her.

"Oooo looks good." she grinned devilishly.


	8. Chapter 7

Gibbs sat up in bed and sighed then stood and began to put his street clothes on sighing again he walked out he wasn't much on asking to check out and so this was how he wanted to go.

When he reached his car he climbed in and began to drive to Tony's he had known what he had probably done to the two of them but he didn't mind much for he knew that deep down they had always loved each other. He grinned to himself, "Guess I gave them the right moment!" then he laughed as he pulled into a parking space and began to walk the stairs to Tony's door.

"Dinozzo, Todd get off of each other and come on!" Gibbs pounded on the door.

"Boss its unlocked and we aren't on each other we are eating our omelets!" Tony grinned as he leaned over the bar and kissed Kate she laughed through egg and looked at the door as Gibbs walked in.

"Well you never denied about being on each other earlier...but I don't want to even think about that..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"Its alright boss we weren't..." Tony was silenced by a smack on the chest.

"Oh we weren't?"

"KATE!"

"TONY!" both were laughing as they yelled at each other.

"Both of you stop it now...other than monkey business what have you been up to?"

"Talking about the case..."

"Don't tell me...pillow talk..." Gibbs grimaced.

"No Boss real talk!" this time Kate smacked him then grinned as she finished her omelet.


	9. Chapter 8

After talking for about three hours the team decided it was time to head out to the Housing Projects, when they arrived all they found was one broken down house next to where the projects had been. Each looked at each other and a few minutes before Gibbs finally spoke, "Shall we?" and he got out of the car heading to the door alone gun still in his holster walking into the house Dinozzo and Todd saw him be taken into shadow.

"Well I guess we should follow him huh?" Tony suggested getting out of the car and heading towards the door as he did so he took a step back fear intruding upon his thoughts..._'This is the house...' _His hands immediately went to his gun and he walked into the house searching it slowly only when he came to the stars did he stop and wonder what he was doing here...slowly he made his way to the landing and his green eyes fell down to the bottom. He saw Gibbs and then the glint of a gun barrel he heard the cock of a hammer and he leapt blindly at Gibbs. The last thing he heard was the sound of a gun shot and then he felt searing pain in his back as he fell to the ground a groan escaping his mouth.

"Well if we can't kill one of you we will kill the one you love Gibbs...remember this...and remember this well!" three more shots were fired hitting Tony in the back he laid on the ground seemingly unmoving but his hands were groping for the gun beneath him, as he felt the grip he pulled it out from beneath him and fired twice he heard a groan and then silence as something thudded against the ground.

"Dinozzo! Dinozzo hang on!" Gibbs roared as he turned him over holding the young agent in his arms. A soft gurgling noise escaped Tony's throat as his body began to trimble. He felt the blood trickle from his back as he finally opened his eyes a hand fell on Gibbs shoulder and he spoke weakly.

"Take...care...of...her..." he got out between deep ragged breaths, his body fell limp as he laid in Gibbs arms and slowly fell into the deepest sleep of all.

"Dinozzo?! Damnit Tony...no..." Gibbs held him and watched as his breathing stopped and the young agent fell limp a lone tear fell down his cheek as he heard a soft voice behind him.

"No...No he can't be..." Kate fell to her knees hands covering her face as she began to cry. Gibbs closed Tony's eyes then slowly lowered him. Removing his phone he called an ambulance.

Note: This is not done...look for the final chapters and epilouge later...


	10. Epilouge part 1

Gibbs walked into the office early one morining, it had been like him to come early since the loss of one of the few younger men he cared about. Sighing to himself he sat at his desk adjacent to the ever empty desk of Anthony Dinozzo, since his death had occured so fast the agents had decided to leave the desk empty in his honor, for a year that desk had haunted Gibbs breaking his spirit with each moment but today of all days he didn't need to see it empty...didn't want to. It was the one year anniversary of his death. He moved his hand to his phone and called Kate he knew she was still on leave and probably would be for at least a few more months but he had to talk to her...needed to talk to her.

"Todd residence."

"Hey Kate it's Gibbs..."

"Hey Gibbs. Something wrong at the office?"

"No I was just...I don't know...missing him I guess..."

"Gibbs its alright...you aren't the only one missing him today. If you want you can come over after work and we can talk."

"That would be great...so how's the lil one?"

"He is just fine...looks like his dad every day," a laugh can be heard, "acting like him too. Just the other day he started kissing the tv when a girl came on."

"Sounds like his dad." another laugh.

A few more things were said before he hung up and began to work on the recent case files. Though Tony had killed his own murderer the agency had yet to capture the master mind behind the murders. The man Tony had killed was a hired assassin and soon after Tony's death the case went cold...dead cold nothing more had come of it and it had finally been ruled as an unsolvable case. Though noone was happy with it they decided that for now it was the best thing to do so they all could just let go of the man they had all loved. The case before him was that of Tony's the last one he had worked on and convicted, since being unnerved by his death Gibbs had delved himself into more work making sure he had nothing but work. Hiding his own pain and his own emotions, the rules he had made up were the only things keeping him the way he was keeping him alive infact.

McGee headed into the office from the direction of the elevators he yawned before sitting in his desk next to Gibbs', swiveling around in his chair he stared at him asking quietly with his eyes if he was okay. His were met by the icy blue coldness of Gibbs' emotionless eyes and he sighed turning to his computer and begining to work right away figuring that his questions would be coming back to bite him in the ass.

"McGee, who's on shift for Kate today?"

"....Cassidy sir."

"Cassidy, damn I was hoping for experiance..."

"Sir I can call Akira if you would like?"

"No, I can take Cassidy for today."

"Okay sir."

Gibbs head fell into the paper work again as he kept his emotions hidden...a year ago Cassidy had helped to find and track down Tony's family to say that their only son had died. Gibbs did not know that his family hated the young man for petty reasons. Saying that he had disgraced his family when he went into cival service, Gibbs had gone himself to see them and upon hearing that he slapped the father. A TRO was later put out on him but he cared not he had accomplished something by his love of the man now gone. The family actually attended the funeral in hopes of getting Gibbs arrested for violating the restraining order but Gibbs had set it up that the family would be subjected to staying in one place and seeing their son buried. He prided himself that Tony had his family around him once again no matter the circumstances for he remembered the one time Tony had stayed at his apartment, and the conversation they had over coffee.

_"Gibbs, thanks for taking me in really you don't know what this means to me..."_

_"Dinozzo its alright, I just wonder why you couldn't go to your family?"_

_"I have no family any more sir...they hate me..." he trailed off as his head fell._

_"Why do they hate their own son?"_

_"Because I am not the child they raised...I turned my back on them and took life by the horns going my own way..."_

_"And there is something wrong with that?"_

_"Yes...for it killed my father..."_

That very conversation had led him to wonder about the young man's life and exactly what he meant by it had killed his father...what he found he feared of for the longest time till he came to realize that Tony wasn't as bad as he originally thought him to be. When he had found out the way his family had treated Tony it caused great pain in the seemingly emotionless man but he cared not for Tony had grown over it and hidden his passed he knew that it would surface one day but didnt know when.


	11. The End

Even though little L.T. was only three months old he was so much like his father he was attracted to bright colors like most babies but it seemed that these bright colors had to be on some one. If Kate was wearing a red dress he would try and grab the material to pull it towards him, however if she were wearing a black dress he would leave her alone. Kate found this odd at first but dismissed it as just the way he was, later she used it as a tool to think that maybe a bit of Tony had fallen into their son. She would sit for hours thinking about this as she watched over him rocking in his crib or kicking at the air, only when she had company did she not think about her lost love and the symbolism of him in her son.

L.T. was a nickname of sorts derived from his name of Leroy Anthony, she had named him after his father and the man he would know as a type of father. Even though Gibbs wasn't a part of her life he still helped her in anything she needed and aided in the care of L.T. She had even once said that if it wasn't for him she probably never would have made it through the pregnancy. During the whole 9 months she had been dealing not only with the pains of pregnancy but also with her grief now it was a year...and she was still toiling with her grief though each day L.T. showed her that she had something to live for in him something to fight for.

"Hey little man! What are doing up?" she spoke softly as she saw him move around in his crib. He cooed a bit in response as she picked him up his hands immediatly tugging at her hair. His blue eyes locked on hers for a moment before he focused on tugging.

"Hey now...that hurts!" she laughed as the doorbell rang. "Bet that's your uncle Gibbs..." she grinned as she slowly made her way to the door, her hands fell on the handle but as she did so L.T. started screaming.

"Hey, ssshhh its okay nothings wrong with the old grouch you know he loves you..." L.T. kicked and pulled until she kissed the top of his head and held him tight next to her body. "See now your alright nothings going to hurt my little man." she grinned before opening the door. She was met by the cold blue eyes of her once and future boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to her he was always to remain a man of questions and no answers though he was mysterious he was also very loving in his own ways.

"Did I scare him?"

"No, at least I don't think so...you know how he is sometimes.." she laughed as L.T. reached out to grab Gibbs' shirt collar.

"Hey now whats that all about?"

"He is just a baby Gibbs give him a break." she laughed again as she turned and walked to the sofa gently easing herself as well as L.T. onto it.

"Right..." he mumbled as he moved to sit adjacent to her, "Kate we need to talk about...Tony."

"..." Kate said nothing at first but her eyes said it all as she lowered them to watch L.T. smack toys together, "Gibbs..."

"I know you don't really want to talk about it but Kate its time that you let him go, that you and L.T. put his soul to rest."

"Gibbs I'm not ready to let him go, especially now that L.T. is here if I let him go now how will his son ever know how great his father was?"

"By each of us, and the rest of the team. Ducky, Abby, and McGee all said that if you need anything from any of them they would be glad to help. And my friend, you need help as a group we could help you raise L.T. and from us he would know his father."

Kate fell into silence in her own grief she hadn't thought of the only friends she truly had, nor the family that she left behind. Her voice cracked abit as she spoke in a quiet yet wispy voice. "Gibbs, I'm so sorry..."

"For what Kate? For grieving the loss of your loved one? You don't have to appologize for your grief thats like saying that Tony meant nothing to you and I know for a fact that he did just by how much pain his death has caused you. Remember what I told you so long ago when you started NCIS?"

"Yes...never appologize for anything you do."

"Right, and you shouldn't for that shows that you can't accept that life may have a different plan for you than you have for yourself."

"Gibbs...thanks." she moved to get up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before sitting down again.

"Hey don't worry about it." he spoke as she did so his eyes on L.T. the whole time. "You know if he gets your brain and his father's looks, he is going to be a good young man."

"Yeah...I just hope he doesn't get his father's sense of girls!" she laughed as she gently tickled L.T.'s toes.

The End...for now...maybe a sequel...maybe a crossover...I don't know...if you would like to see something more come of this write it in your reviews thank you.


End file.
